When Dads Away
by DC2011
Summary: Your a kid, your leader/parental figure is leaving for a near suicidal mission...what do you do? You throw an awesome party!
1. Chapter 1

**The story is set during the events of Ethics.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Numbuh 35.2 asked his sector leader.<p>

"Something's come up…I'm needed on a mission" Nolan responded to Sector Q's resident danger guard.

"What do we do if there's a mission while you're gone?" Numbuh 56.8 asked.

"You do your job" Nolan finished putting his things in his backpack "until I return, Numbuh 49.5 is in charge." Said operative smirked at her teammates as Nolan walked out the entrance of the Sector Q tree house.

The rookie members of Sector Q dashed over to a nearby window to see a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. fly off towards Virginia.

"Alright boys" Numbuh 49.5 turned to face her teammates "I think we should decide whether or not we should throw a party."

Both of Numbuh 49.5's teammates gave confused looks. "Wait…I thought you liked following orders?" Numbuh 35.2 asked as he scratched the top of his head.

"I do…it's just we've been presented with an opportunity of a life time!" Numbuh 49.5 exclaimed. "Think of it, Numbuh 2030 never lets us do anything cool, and besides one little party won't hurt."

"I see your point" Numbuh 56.8 said as he pulled out a pen and paper "who should we invite?"

The current Sector Q leader tapped her foot in thought. "We'll invite everyone!" Numbuh 49.5 practically jumped.

"Everyone?" Numbuh 35.2 asked.

"Everyone."

"Sweet!" Numbuh 35.2 said running down the hallway towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Numbuh 49.5 yelled down the hall.

"To spread the word!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter 2...and a cameo appearence of one of my favorite dc characters**

* * *

><p>"Okay" Numbuh 49.5 said walking into the room "who do we have so far on the guest list?"<p>

"Oh, oh, oh I invited old man Dodds from across the street!" The Sector Q danger guard exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Numbuh 49.5 took a fedora from Numbuh 2030's mantel and hit Numbuh 35.2 upside his head. "This party is kids only!"

Numbuh 35.2 gave a sad expression and walked towards the nearest window. "Sorry mister Dodds but Linda says it's a kids only party!"

From across the street, a Wesley Dodds visibly saddened.

"Ok then…Numbuh 56.8 did you get the snacks and soda?" Linda asked the co 2x4 tech officer.

"Oh yes I called in a few favors and Mario should be delivering by tomorrow morning" Numbuh 56.8 said while setting up some tables.

"Good…now Brett go out and invite _kids_ this time not that coffee drinking adult from across the street" Linda said spitefully.

"But Mr. Dodds gives us cool stuff like when he gave Nolan that outfit with the gas mask and the fedora" Brett whined.

"Just go and invite our class mates or something!"

"Fine" Brett walked out the door of the tree house and headed towards the park across the street in hopes of inviting people to the party.

[

"You here that?" Steve said to Joe.

"Yeah, that kid got a cool gas mask and a fedora!" Joe exclaimed.

"No you idiot" Steve face palmed "those KNDorks are throwing a party."

"Oh…so what?"

"So this could be our chance to get our revenge when they ruined home coming" Steve said while dialing a number on his phone.

"Who you calling'?" Joe naïvely asked.

"Prom Queen you idiot she's going to want to hear about this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp...this here chapter has the return of some characters you may or may not like...it really is your opinion.**

* * *

><p><em>Gun shots flying through the night air.<em>

_Aliens invading Earth._

_A demon fighting his kin._

_An evil octopus like pirate sailing on the seven seas._

_A guy driving around drunk giving others nightmares._

_Fire ensnaring innocent civilians. _

_Solid gold flying through the skies._

_The moon base imploding on itself._

_A shrouded figure and his armies circling the globe. _

Wesley Dodds awoke from his dream. He stood up from his arm chair and walked to his bathroom faucet. He turned the handle and washed his face.

"What has this world come to" Wesley muttered as he walked back to his arm chair turned his TV on.

* * *

><p>Later That Night…<p>

"WOO PARTY!" A kid wearing nothing but a toga said before running into Sector Q's wall.

"Hey watch it!" A KND operative said as the kid fell in front of him.

Sector Q's corridors were filled by party goers both regular kids and KND operatives. Soda cans littered the floor, sofa cushions were being used for a game of war, and kids were playing pin the tail on Mario.

"What the hell!" Mario exclaimed as a kid put the pin two inches away from his face.

"Sorry Mario but you know party needs to be a hit!" Dustin said before chugging a two litter bottle of soda.

"Seriously, you ask me to get you guys food at Nolan's expense and next thing I know I tied up to the wall have a blindfolded kid who can't fathom the idea of death!" Mario said just before the kid impaled him with the pin "Ah dang that's smarts."

Over in the briefing room, Linda and Brett had their hands full with cleaning up after their guests.

"You know old man Dodds would never make a mess like this" Brett said as a paper plate full of food fell on his head.

"Not another word" Linda threatened. The duo of operatives continued in their efforts to clean.

"Hey check it out!" A kid yelled catching Linda and Brett's attention.

"Holy crud…that is a lot of rainbow monkeys!" Another kid exclaimed as he looked into Linda's room.

"Hey stay out of there!" Linda yelled as she dashed off to her room. When she got there she found her room a mess and all her things out of place. "AAAHHHHH!" She screamed angrily as she found her piggy bank missing.

Back in the briefing room, dozens of kids were throwing all sorts of things. A kid tossed a football at one of the pictures on the wall, breaking it. The kid walked over and picked the picture up out of its frame. He inspected the picture before saying, "Who the heck are these guys?"

"Check it out!" A party goer shouted running into the briefing room "look what I found; it's the keys to the helicopter thing on the helipad outside!"

"Oh boy" Brett said before running over to the crowd of kids who were about to leave towards the M.A.T.O.R.O. "Stop right there!" Brett said jumping in front of the crowd "Give me back the keys to the M.A.T.O.R.O. now!"

"Or what it's not like you own the place" A kid smugly said.

"Actually I kinda do" Brett partially lied.

"Well…we own it now!" The kid retorted.

But before Brett could retort, the wall of the briefing room blew apart, sending lumber and wood flying in opposite directions.

"Actually, _we_ own this tree house now!" Prom Queen said aloud from atop her Rainbow Monkey float. At her command, dozens of teen ninjas began to descend into the tree house.

"Run" The kid said dropping the keys to the M.A.T.O.R.O. on the floor. The hoards of kids all began to run to the nearest exits as teens shot wildly into the building.

* * *

><p>Across the street, a Wesley Dodds peered out of his window. His expression was devoid of happiness as he turned and walked back into his bed room. He opened his closet and pulled out a chest.<p>

"I never thought I'd wear this again" Wesley muttered as he pulled a gas mask out from the chest.

* * *

><p>"WOO PARTY!" The kid wearing the toga said before getting kicked out a window by Teen Tornado.<p>

"Nothing like mayhem and destruction to get a rush!" Teen Tornado sent a powerful gust of wind, slamming a group of kids through a wall.

"Yes nothing like revenge either" Prom Queen said as Linda, Brett, Dustin and Mario were dragged towards her "Now…what should we do with them?" she asked herself "maybe toss them under a falling ceiling?" she said directing the comment at Mario "Or maybe just hang them all by their underwear by the schools flag poll?"

"Or you could let us go?" Dustin suggested.

Prom Queen tapped her chin at the thought and said, "Um…no" she began to cackle maniacally before noticing Joe and Steve get tossed into a wall. "Who dares!" Prom Queen turned to see their attacker.

"Leave them alone" Wesley Dodds, wearing a three piece suit, fedora, and his gas mask, said pointing his gas gun at Prom Queen "And get off Nolan's property."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whelp...Here is the conclusion of When Dads Away...my computer is kinda messed up so i'm using a different one...I'll continue Ethics in a few days...so yeah**

* * *

><p>"Leave them alone" Wesley Dodds, wearing a three piece suit, fedora, and his gas mask, said pointing his gas gun at Prom Queen "And get off Nolan's property."<p>

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and took in the sight of the aged form of Wesley wearing his outfit.

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Prom Queen and the rest of the teens erupted in laughter "Oh, oh that is hilarious!"

"Yeah!" Teen Tornado joined in "Come on grandpa isn't it a bit early to go trick or treating!"

"Yeah and aren't you like eighty?" a teen said while slapping his knee.

The operatives and recently recommissioned teen exchange glances as Wesley stepped forward. He walked up to the nearest teen and pointed his gas gun in his face.

"Deep breathes" Wesley said before pulling the trigger, causing a cloud of gas to engulf the teen, causing him to fall to the ground asleep.

The teens stopped their laughing as they noticed one of their own sleeping on the floor.

"Uh…what just happened?" a teen asked before getting punched in the face by Wesley.

"I happened!" Wesley yelled before attacking the teens. Wesley leapt forward, shooting several teens with his gas gun causing them to fall asleep. He punched a teen in the jaw and kicked another in the gut, causing them both to fall.

The teens guarding the members of Sector Q and Mario charged after Wesley, forgetting about the prisoners. Mario took out the pin, still impaled in his leg, and used it to unlock the cuffs binding his arms and legs. Mario walked behind the Linda and Brett and unlocked their cuffs.

Mario and the others prepared to join the fight just as Dustin hobbled over to them. "Hey guys you aren't going to just leave me like this…right?"

"Yes" Mario said disdainfully as he, Linda, and Brett walked over to the fight.

"Ah come on!" Dustin said as he hobbled after them.

A teen threw a punch at Wesley, making contact, and sending the adult flying towards a wall.

"Yeah that's more like it!" Teen Tornado yelled before getting punched by Mario.

"That's for the two years of hell you put me through!" Mario said before taking out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and pummeling Teen Tornado.

The fight continued to ensue, just as the front door opened. At the entrance of the Sector Q, stood Nolan York, with a bandaged up left wrist, bags under his eyes, and bandages around his forehead.

Nolan closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen, walking through the ensuing fight. Nolan took out a carton of milk and walked back through the fight, a naked guy riding a pig, and severely destroyed furniture.

When he reached his room, Nolan turned around, he raised his bandaged arm and hollered down the hall "You guys better have this place cleaned up by tomorrow, I just went through hell and I'll be damned if my tree house isn't spotless!" Nolan opened his door and closed it behind him.

Mario kicked Teen Tornado forward towards Linda, who kicked him in the crotch, causing the teen to fall to the ground in pain. Brett took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and started pummeling the teens out of the hole in the wall.

"Seriously!" Prom Queen screamed angrily "An old man…an old man is giving us this much trouble! Gosh! First bloody kids with mustard and gum and now an old guy with a stupid hat, what is wrong with us!"

Just then too Prom Queen's statement, Wesley walked over to her and punched her to the ground. "Who are you?" She yelled franticly.

Wesley kneeled beside Prom Queen and pointed his gas gun in her face. "I'm the Sandman!" He yelled before pulling the trigger causing a cloud of gas to engulf Prom Queen, causing her to fall asleep.

Brett kicked the last of the teens out of the tree house and into the Rainbow Monkey float. "Okay that's the last of them" he said cheerfully.

"Well this turned out well" Linda chimed in as the four of them looked at the mess that was the tree house.

"Can you guys please get these things off me?" Dustin yelled as he hobbled over to the group.

"Whelp…looks like we got some cleaning to do" Linda said handing everyone a broom and mop.

"Uh…I think I hear my girlfriend calling me!" Mario said before dashing out of the tree house and heading to his house.

"Uh…last time I checked I wasn't invited!" Wesley said before walking to the nearest exit and walking to his house "I'm too old for this crap."

"Well" Linda said walking over and mopping the floor "its never going to clean itself."

"Yeah" Brett said taking out a dust pan and broom.

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE GET THESE RESTRAINTS OFF ME!"


End file.
